And I Love Her
by Nirvanafan4
Summary: This is a lemon scene/teaser for my upcoming Tyzula fic: Reborn from the Ashes. Enjoy R&R!


And I Love Her

**A/N: This is a lemon scene/teaser for my upcoming Tyzula fic: Reborn from the Ashes.**

Azula and Ty Lee left the War Room and headed for the princess's bedroom. As they walked along the corridor toward her room, Azula wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and drew her close.

In response, Ty Lee laid her head on Azula's shoulder. She felt safe in her embrace and sighed happily. " 'Zula, I'm glad everyone stood up for you today. I don't know what I would've done if they had took you from me." she said. Azula smiled and planted a kiss on her lover's forehead.

Finally, the girls reached Azula's bedroom and stepped inside. Azula strode over to her window and opened it, letting in the summer evening air. The room was lit with the glow of the setting sun. Azula let down her hair and removed her armor, revealing a red & gold shirt and red pants.

She made her way over to her liquor cabinet and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Azula & Ty Lee then made their way to Azula's bed, sitting on the blood-red sheets.

Ty Lee stared at her girlfriend with a hungry look in her eyes. "Honey, you look beautiful." Ty Lee said lovingly, taking a sip of her wine. Azula smiled at her approvingly.

"Thanks sugar cake, so do you. " Azula said sweetly. Ty Lee snuggled into her lover's embrace.

"'Zula…hold me." Ty Lee said.

Azula put down her glass and obligingly wrapped her arms around Ty Lee and pulled her close. Ty Lee laid her head on Azula's shoulder and sighed contentedly, whilst putting her glass on Azula's bedside table.

Azula kissed Ty Lee on the head, and held her closer. Ty Lee picked her head up and gently pressed her lips to Azula's.

Azula was surprised at first, but kissed back passionately. She broke the kiss for a moment to breathe. "Ty Lee, are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked. Azula paused for a moment.

"Yes, honey. Take me, 'Zula." she replied.

Azula cupped Ty Lee's chin and gently pressed her lips to Ty Lee's.

"I love you, Ty." Azula said. Ty Lee looked a little nervous since it was her first time.

"I love you too, baby." she replied. Azula looked into Ty Lee's beautiful gray eyes and and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle Ty. I promise. " she said lovingly.

"Put your hands on me, 'Zula..." Ty Lee whispered.

**(Lemon Warning)**

Azula kissed Ty Lee sweetly on the lips and wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's neck. Azula unbound Ty Lee's braid and took off her pink shirt. Azula kissed a line from Ty Lee's lips to her neck, making her beloved moan.

Then, she started to take off Azula's red & gold shirt. Azula raised her arms to accommodate her.

Gently, they both fell back onto the bed with Azula kissing Ty Lee on the neck. Ty Lee moaned her approval. "Oh, baby…yeah." she moaned out. Azula kissed a line from Ty Lee's neck to her breasts. She took her right breast in her mouth, lightly sucking the nipple.

Ty Lee whimpered her approval and groaned appreciatively.

"Mmm, 'Zula…" she whimpered. Azula moved on to Ty Lee's left breast and sucked on the nipple gently, whilst unbuttoning Ty Lee's pants. Ty Lee raised her hips so Azula could take off her pants.

Azula leaned down and slowly stuck a finger into her pussy until she hit a barrier. Ty Lee smiled.

"'Zula…you're gonna have to break my barrier." Azula stuck her finger deep inside Ty Lee's pussy, breaking the barrier and drawing blood. Ty Lee bit her lip, trying not to cry or scream.

Azula whispered words of comfort and love to her beloved, "Shh, I'm here.. Don't cry baby…It's all right." she soothed.

Ty Lee melted into her girlfriend's loving embrace and cried openly onto Azula's breasts. Azula kissed her sweetly and held her trembling beloved.

"Don't be afraid, Ty. I'm here." Azula said lovingly.

Ty Lee continued to cry into her girlfriend's breasts. "Just hold me, baby. " she whispered.

Azula held her until she stopped crying. "Ty, we don't have to continue if you don't want to. " she said. Ty Lee kissed Azula gently and said with confidence, "I want you, 'Zula. Just go slowly. " Azula smiled at her beloved Ty Lee. "As you wish, my love..." she said sexily.

Azula stuck another finger inside her pussy and slowly pumped. Ty Lee moaned & whimpered her approval.

"Moan for me Ty.." Azula picked up speed with her pumping whilst dragging her tongue across Ty Lee's pussy.

"Mmmm.. aaahh.. 'Zula.." Ty Lee moaned.

Azula smiled at her lovingly. "Cum for me, honey."

With a mixture between a scream and a moan, Ty Lee came hard.

She sat up and kissed Azula passionately, whilst flipping them over.

Ty Lee kissed a line from her breasts to her stomach, whilst unbuttoning her red pants.

Azula raised her hips to accommodate Ty Lee so she could remove her red pants. Ty Lee slowly began to drag her tongue across her lover's pussy as well place two fingers inside and pump quickly. Azula moaned and moaned her approval.

"Oh, Ty..Ty..baby..yeah." she moaned out.

Ty Lee quickened her pace on both actions making Azula's moans increase in volume.

"Ty..I-I'm gonna.." she groaned. With a whimper and a moan, she came.

Azula climbed on top of Ty Lee and grinded her hips against Ty Lee's, moaning while kissing her. Ty Lee moaned in response.

"Oh..'Zula. Mmm" she moaned out. Azula continued to writhe against her until she felt her release rapidly approaching.

"Ty, I-I" she moaned.

"I know, 'Zula, cum with me, baby." Ty Lee moaned passionately. The girls came together with high pitched moans.

Ty Lee collapsed on top of Azula with a moan. Ty Lee kissed her. "Ty, you're trembling..." Azula whispered.

Ty Lee stared lovingly into her girlfriends eyes. "Don't worry about me, baby. I'll be alright. "

She laid her head on Azula's chest and listened to the sound her girlfriend's heartbeat.

**(Lemon End)**

Azula kissed Ty Lee passionately, but then Ty Lee broke the kiss.

"That was wonderful, 'Zula." she said sweetly.

Azula agreed. "I know." she replied.

"Thank you baby. You've made me so happy." she said. Azula smiled at her.

"Well honey, I'm glad I could help. Hey, we should get some sleep if we want to fight any of my father's supporters." Azula said, suddenly serious.

Ty Lee's face fell. 'Yeah, that's right. We've got to fight them tomorrow, don't we?" she asked.

Azula looked at her grimly.

"I wish we didn't have to. But we can't have everything, dear. Let's just go to sleep, we'll deal with it tomorrow." she replied.

Ty Lee agreed and pulled the blankets over the two of them.

Azula wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, baby." she said.

Ty Lee smiled at her princess and snuggled into her embrace.

"Good night, 'Zula. I love you, angel." she said sweetly.

"I love you too, Ty." Azula replied.

Ty Lee kissed Azula on the forehead and fell asleep in her arms. Azula silently prayed for Ty Lee's safety & followed her beloved into sleep.


End file.
